Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?
is the twenty-second episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It features the debut of Wild Tousai King. Synopsis Misao is jogging to maintain his condition. He sees a bicycle on the floor and puts it against the wall. After having a rather unfamiliar feeling, he resumes his jogging only for the bike to explode behind him. Thinking that everything he touches will explode, he becomes depressed. Yamato and the others tell him that is obviously not true but… Team Quval's player, Illusion, makes an appearance. The Zyuohgers appear before him but he promptly leaves, saying they’ll be invited once the game show is set. Plot Misao is jogging when he finds a bicycle on the ground. But, when he touches it, he feels an unfamiliar sensation. He decides to ignore it & continue jogging before the bicycle explods behind him. Meanwhile, Sela, Leo & Amu notice the explosion and rushes to Misao's side. Misao laments that the heavens cursed him for being Ginis' servant and gets depressed. Suddenly, the trio Zyuman sense a Deathgalien nearby and rush to the location, leaving a depressed Misao alone. Illusion shows up and touches nearby things using it's wand. The trio of Zyuman manage to combat the Moebas it summons, before Illusion manages to flee. Yamato & Tusk follow the trio while the trio explains the current situation, including the depressed Misao. The Zyuohgers then met up with Misao again, still depressed. Yamato & Tusk try to assure him, but Misao is still scared. Especially, when Misao accidentally touches their hands in gratitude, Misao freaks out, thinking that he'll cause them to explode. An explosion occurs and Misao laments about exploding Yamato and Tusk. Yamato then drags Misao to the location. Arriving there, the Zyuohgers shocked to see the box touched by Illusion earlier exploded, followed by a bench. Misao realizes that it was his fault, but he didn't touch the bench. Things start to explode and the Zyuohgers met with Illusion again. They collide in battle after Illusion explains cause of the explosions. This fact enrages Misao, but Illusion throws things at them with telekinesis, which the things then explode upon reaching them. When Illusion throws each of them a flower pot, Misao feels the same sensation, referred as a 'zap' and throws the pot away before it explodes. Illusion states that a huge 'explosion' will occur in 30 minutes, before it flees. Knowing the fact that Misao acquired a Rhino Zyuman's power, the rest of the gang plead him to find the bomb. Amu & Sela even hold his hand, which Misao (after hearing the discussion of three Zyumans inside him) complies. Almost 30 minutes past, and Misao has yet to find the bomb, until he unintentionally touches a building, which he concludes is the bomb location. Before the team could use Wild ZyuohKing to remove the bomb safety, Illusion appears again. They transform and proceed to battle him. Zyuoh Tiger then flatters Zyuoh The World with encouragement and also drags Zyuoh Shark into it. Zyuoh The World becomes motivated and successfully removes the building before it explodes. Illusion complains that Zyuoh The World had ruined the 'Finale'. In return, Zyuoh The World declares that he'll ruin Illusion. They fight and Zyuoh The World manages to beat him. Naria comes out and gives a Continue to Illusion, to which Zyuoh The World suggests they should find a way to combine the nine Zyuoh Cubes and the four auxiliary ones. After three failed attempts, Zyuoh The World finds the right combination and they combine into Wild Tousai King. The group then returns to Yamato's house, and Leo compliments Misao to keep his spirits up. Uncle Mario comes out and states that he had made dinner, but only enough for six. This makes Misao depressed again, but Amu states that they now know how to deal with Misao later on. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Zyuoh Shark: *Zyuoh Lion: *Zyuoh Elephant: *Zyuoh Tiger: *Zyuoh The World: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Ginis: *Naria, Wolf Man: *Azald: *Quval: *Illusion, Rhino Man: *Illusion(Giant), Crocodile Man: *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark, Cube Mogura *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion, Cube Kuma *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant, Cube Komori *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger, Cube Kirin *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Combinations used: Wild Tousai King Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - N/A *Zyuoh Shark - N/A *Zyuoh Lion - N/A *Zyuoh Elephant - N/A *Zyuoh Tiger - N/A *Zyuoh The World - Wolf Form, Crocodile Form Errors *During the combination of Wild Tousai King, a small sound edit can be heard by the announcer making a yap sound. *During the ending theme, the scene for "tanoshimi tiger" part is clearly using the scene for "odoru tabi ni" part, which results to the different dancing steps. This error would repeated throughout the series, before it was fixed in episode 32. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |ニホンカモシカ|Nihonkamoshika}} **'Cube': Yellow *As of this episode, the second half of the opening was replaced with scenes from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic on its initial airing. *This is the first time since his debut that Zyuoh The World doesn't assume his Great Instinct Awakened form. *This is the first time since its debut that Tousai Zyuoh doesn't appear. *This is the first episode where Zyuoh Eagle doesn't change into any of his alternative forms. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 6 features episodes 20-23: Ep. 20: Monarch of the World, Ep. 21: Prison Break, Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong? and Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 覚醒か？カン違いか？ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 覚醒か？カン違いか？